A day with Blue
by The XY sisters
Summary: In which Green questions his sanity.


Throughout the years of his life, he has had many mental debates with himself. Those mental debates always end up in his favour, preferably. But lately his self conscious has been letting the wrong 'debater' win. And lately the subject of debate has been getting more and more rediculous by the day. He remembers one of the mental debates being whether to enter the girls bathroom or not, and if your wondering why then it most _definitely_ had something to do with a baby blue eyed brunette who is always getting him into messed up situations.

His brain even had the nerve to let him think that she was cute when they first met, which ultimately led him to face plant into a barrier. It sickens him how easily he always gets persueded into her little misfits and is always the one who has to face the consequences. All it takes is for her to bat her pretty little eyes at him and he agrees to her bidding. Pretty! He thinks her eyes are pretty! How messed up is that?! To what degree of torture did he go through to think that any part of her was pretty?!

He groans into his hands. Pathetic. He was pathetic. What was he even doing in his life? He remembers having a goal once, a goal to become the Champion of Kanto. It felt so nice to have a goal in life once, to work your way towards something to feel proud of. But here he was now, living his life as a Gym Leader and only being able to receive exciting battles whenever Red stops by. Wasn't that just sad and pathetic? Saving the world was even more better than what he has to deal with now. And what was that you may ask? A heart broken Blue who just got dumped by some idiot.

Well, at leat she claims that she was heart broken. But honestly he doubts that she's heart broken. He thinks that she is only faking it for it to be an excuse for her to eat a tub of ice cream by herself. Because she is sitting right in front of him, at one of Kanto's well known ice cream parlors and digging into a large tub of vanilla ice cream and is merrily humming a song he doesn't know. Does she look heat broken? No. Not in the slightest.

"Why am I here?" He queries grumpily and she glances up at him.

"To comfort me," she says-no-states and gives him a pointed look.

"You don't look heart broken," he says nonchalantly and she flicks a scoop of ice cream towards his direction. He tries evading but it lands on his neck and he glares at her, whereas she is smirking in triumph. "I'm just saying!" He growls lowly and snatches some napkins off the table.

"Tsk, tsk. You should know better than that, Greenie dear," she says while waving her finger like she was using Metranome. "You should never asume what a lady is thinking."

He rolls his eyes. "Problem is, I'm having quite the hard time beliving that you're a lady."

Another scoop of ice cream lands on his newly bought shirt.

* * *

A ticking time bomb. Blue was like a ticking time bomb and he intends to treat her like one...for now. The stickiness on his neck and shirt which was caused by the ice cream was washed off by some water and damp tissues. He even fixed the problem of having a big wet stain on his shirt with the help of his trusty Pokémon, he was _not_ going to walk around town with a big wet stain on his shirt.

Now for the hard part...shopping with Blue.

"Why did I ever agree to this..." he sighs, his posture slacked and defeated.

Blue stops in her tracks and turns to face him, a grin that resembles a Kyogre's present on her face. "Because you wuv me?" She says cheekily and gasp when something catches her attention. Green sighs again and follows her into a clothing store.

"Look, Greenie! Isn't this dress adorable?" She questions and holds out an aqua coloured dress to him. It was an off shoulder dress that flares out at the waist and was decorated by floral patterns, a dress that is playful yet elegant at the same time, a dress that would really suit Blue.

He nods slowly and she grins again, she then tells him that she was going to go try it on. They find the dressing rooms and she goes in to try the dress on while he is forced to wait outside, she threatens him not to go anywhere and he waves her off lazily. A few minutes pass and she emerges from the dressing room and he was confident to say that he was right when he said that it would suit her. In fact, it suit her all to well... He blinks and looks away, feeling the back of his neck heating up.

"To think that I would get that kind of reaction from you...I'm definitely buying this dress," she says and twirls around, the dress flaring up and exposing her thighs.

"Okay, enough. Go back in there and change," he says and pushes her into the dressing room. "Noisy women..."

* * *

" Greenie, this dress is really expensive," she says while staring at price tag. "But I really want it...10 000 poké dollars, with that money I could eat ten tubs of ice cream. The world is so unfair..." she continues, in a daze.

"Tell me about it," he agrees with a nod. She then glances up at him, her eyes as blue as the endless skies. Then she blinks and he is able to see what is coming next. "No, not happening," he states firmly and she bats her eyelids innocently.

"But-but I'm sad and I'm heart broken and you promised to keep me company until I'm happy," she says, bottom lip quivering. "Buying this dress would make me feel happy," her expression shows that she's sad but her eyes gleam with mischief and his brain automatically goes in to mental debate mood. On one hand if she gets the dress and becomes happy then this whole shopping spree would be over, and on the other his well earned money will be gone and replaced by a dress he wasn't even buying for himself, although the dress looked really good on Blue...

His mind freezes. On one hand he would get to see a really pretty Blue in that dress, on the other hand his money will be gone, his money... _his_ money! But...?!

The dress is folded neatly and placed into a paper bag and Green is holding his money out to the cashier. "Thank you for your purchase," the cashier says and takes hold of the money. His hold is tight on the money and the cashier tugs on the money with a troubled expression on her face. "Sir-"

"Let go of the money, Greenie," he hears Blue say from behind. He doesn't reply and she rolls her eyes and pokes his sides, he lets out a sound that sounds like a mixture of a growl and a yelp and jumps a bit, letting go of the money too. "There, that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"Says the one who didn't just lose 10 000 poké dollars," he grumbles while rubbing his sides. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course not, I still have some shopping to do!" She says cheerily, pats him on his cheek and skips out of the store.

From behind he hears the cleark and the cashier whispering to each other on what a cute couple they make. He looks back at them and they freeze, then giving him sheepish smiles before he rolls his eyes and follow Blue out the store.

* * *

His arms hurt, he thinks and shifts some shopping bags from his right hand to his left hand. Honestly, Blue wasn't doing much to help him, every time she sees something she likes she would just suddenly disappear from his sight and reapear again with more shopping bags. That was how helpful she was. Green even had to call out his Machamp to help haul somethings, like boxes of shoes and more clothes. If his calculations were right, all these things together would already be worth more than 100 000 poké dollars. And she tells him she had no money for that damn dress!

He had questioned her about the amount of things she had bought and whether or not she would even use them, she replied with a cheerful smile that they were for her precious juniors. He didn't know whether to belive her or not, but he chose to anyway because some of the shoes she bought were diffrent sizes. Blue was a size six and there was a size four in there, which he is guessing is for Yellow.

His Machamp suddenly stops and he pauses mid step as well. Where was Blue? Again she disappears from his sight. He sighs and stands there, waiting for her to return with more shopping bags.

But she does't, instead she returns with a crepe in hand and strolls up to him, a few shopping bags in her care.

"Want a bite?" She questions with a smirk.

"No," he replies with a scowl.

"Aw, c'mon. One bite won't hurt," she prods the crepe near his mouth.

"No hands lady, my hands are both full with your things," he says, the scowl still present.

"Then I'll feed you," she says nonchalantly. He glares at her and her smirk widens. "Say 'ah'~"

He releases a defeated sigh and complies, Blue happily giggling and him trying to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

"So what happened," he questions after they've settled down near a huge water fountain at the outdoor part of the mall.

"Be more specific," she says and takes a sip out of her berry smoothy.

Green drags out a sigh. "How'd you break up with what's-his-face?"

She shrugs. "Said I wasn't good enough or something...and that he found someone better," she mumbles that last part softly and hugs her knees to her chest.

"Isn't he like, the third guy you broke up with this year?" Green says, a hint of anger ligering in his words.

"Yeah...the first two were jerks too," she breaths out, hugging her knees tighter.

Green concludes that he hates everyone of her past boyfriends. It's either dating her for the wrong reasons or breaking up with her for the wrong reasons, to put it simply, they were all idiots. Blue is an even bigger idiot to even agree to date them. "You have poor taste in men," he says finally and she glances at him expectantly.

"That I know," she agrees and stretches her legs.

Silence crosses between the two as they observe the peaceful scenery. Kids running and playing around with their Pokémon while some trainers battled it out here and there, some old ladies chatting with each other while their Pokémon played around with each other. Times like these is what makes Green appriciate their unique world, it was hard imagining a world without Pokémon.

He glances to the woman seated beside him, her hair lightly blowing in the breeze, her eyes unfocused like she was in deep thought. A beautiful sight he thinks and this time doesn't deny that he admitted she was beautiful, how could he when it was true?

"Hey," he says and catches her attention. "I think I know someone good enough...at least I think he's good enough," he says and looks back at her expectantly.

She smirks. "Are you trying to set me up?"

"Interested?"

"Maybe," she says with a giggle. "I mean this is coming from you."

"Great. His name is Green Oak."

It takes her awhile to comprehend what he has said, and when she realizes what he meant it was her turn to be embarrassed. He smirks, amused and she takles him to the ground while giggling non-stop.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to let the wrong 'debater' win sometimes.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Pokémon.**

 **-Y**


End file.
